Bullies,Betrayal,and Love
by Yamifreak
Summary: Yugi Motou is your average 10th grader. He gets bullied every Wednesday by the jocks and he doesn't know why. He wishes that someone would stand up to them or show them a taste of their own medicine. What happens when a new student comes to the school? Will he help Yugi? Or will something else happen? Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: THANK YOU to those who favorited and review my first mini story.. it really means a lot. So this is my first actual story. It was an idea from ** . 1**( go check out her stories). Since it's my first actual story please be nice and don't leave hateful reviews or comments. It would help a lot if you left reviews on ways to help me improve my writing in any way : D. Enjoy

**_'…'- thoughts_**

* * *

Bullies, Betrayal, and Love

It was that day again. Wednesday. For some reason the bullies loved to mess with Yugi on that day. Why they couldn't do it on Monday and get it over with or torture him all week by making him stress until Friday, nobody knew. It just had to be the middle of the week. It always happened before and after school. Yeah school was really fun for Yugi Motou.

He had just reached class a second before the bell. It's a good thing the teacher was not there yet, otherwise he would have been marked late anyway. He made his way to his seat when he heard "Just get done with your session with the jocks?" Yugi looked over to see his best friend Joey looking at him with a scowl on his face. Yugi didn't have to say anything. The blue coat of his school uniform was all ruffled up and had dirt smeared on it. His pants had grass stains on them. His tri- colored hair was messed up and his face was already showing a bruise where the bully had punched him in the cheek.

Joey shook his head and stood in front of Yugi. He sighed before he started brushing the dirt off of Yugi and fixing his coat. " Joey you don't have to do that, I can do it myself." Yugi stated. Joey didn't say anything. He turned around and reached into his backpack to get a plastic disposable comb he used for after gym. " Here fix your hair." Yugi took the comb and started to fix his hair. Joey just watched and then said " If you can take care of yourself why don't you tell those bullies to go-" " JOEY! Watch your mouth." Yugi yelled as he literally slapped his hand across his friend's mouth. "Ow, that hurt" Joey said glaring at Yugi. " Sorry Joey. I was just surprised at what you were getting ready to say." Yugi said while handing the comb back to Joey.

" Keep it or throw it away I have another one. And I'm only telling the truth. Beat the crap out of the jocks and they'll leave you alone." Joey stated. Yugi had to stop for a moment before a small chuckle escaped his mouth. " Joey you do realize who you're talking to right? They are stronger and three times the size as me." Joey had to stop and think about what he said a few seconds ago. " Right sorry. But you have to do something you have been picked on and bullied your whole life. Me being one of those bullies. You're in 10th grade now. Time to put on your big boy pant Yug." Yugi just stared at the floor in thought before looking back at his friend " I know Joey, but I don't know what I can do." A few minutes later their teacher walked in and began the lesson.

After school Yugi had once again had his "meeting" with the bullies. They beat him so bad that he limped when he walked, his nose was bleeding, and he had a broken rib. He was lucky that Tea had not left school yet. When she walked out of the school the jocks had just finished with Yugi and left him on the ground. Tea helped him get home and also helped mend his wounds. After about a half an hour of just sitting in silence Yugi finally said " Tea thank you for helping me but you don't have to stay here with me." Tea had a look of concern on her face and said " Are you sure? Your grandpa isn't here and you're beat up pretty bad." Yugi just smiled. " Grandpa will be home soon. He is just visiting a friend. Plus I'm sure that a broken rib can't stop me from doing much." Tea sighed. " Ok but if you need anything call me." " I will Tea, thanks again." Without saying anything else Tea left and Yugi headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea before relaxing on the couch.

A few hours later, Yugi was awoken to the smell of his grandfather cooking dinner. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. " I wonder when I fell asleep. Oh well better go see if grandpa needs help." He got off the couch and limped to the kitchen. He noticed that he wasn't limping as bad as earlier and wondered if a nice hot bath would help. " Yugi you're awake." His grandfather's statement bringing him out of his thoughts. " Just in time too, dinner is ready." Yugi smiled at the old man and grabbed a plate from the table to get his dinner. He hopped his grandfather would not notice his limp but he was wrong.

" Yugi you're limping, what happened?". Yugi mentally cursed his grandfather for being so observant. Of course it wasn't the old man's fault. He was an archeologist and in his field he had to be very observant. "Nothing grandpa just bullies again." Yugi thought that his grandfather would just leave it at that but once they both got their dinner and sat down his grandfather continued the conversation. "Bullies again, so how bad this time?" True Yugi has come home before limping and bruised and bleeding but never with anything broken. "Bloody nose, broken rib, and they beat me enough to make me limp." There was silence. When Yugi looked up from his fork he saw a mixed look of surprise and shock on his grandfather's face.

" A BROKEN RIB." he shouted. Yugi jumped. He had heard his grandfather get loud before but never yell. " Yes a broken rib but it's nothing a few days or maybe a week of taking it easy won't fix right?" His grandpa just sighed and rubbed his forehead. " I guess you're right. But if those kids put their hands on you again that school is getting a call." Yugi rolled his eyes. They both continued eating in silence. Although in Yugi's mind it was anything but silent_. '__**You won't call the school because you know they won't do anything. Even if you did why would you wait until I got something broken to call the school.'**_

After dinner Yugi helped clean up and then slowly mad his way to his room. He went to the bathroom and began to fill the tub with hot water. While the tub was filling he went back to his room to gather his clothes which consisted of pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. He placed his clothes on the sink, turned off the water and got in. Immediately he began to relax. The stress of that horrible day just melting away. After his bath, Yugi almost did not want to get out. The water was still warm and the pain in his leg actually went down a lot. He sighed and pulled the plug to let the water go down the drain. He dried himself off and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and then his hair so it would be less knotty in the morning.

He got in bed and laid there. He couldn't help but wonder why he was bullied. **_'I don't understand. I'm a nice person. I stay out of people's business. I keep to myself. 'Why do they bother me. Joey still won't tell me why he used to bully me. He calls me weird sometimes but I don't think that's it. Maybe it's my size. Who knows, maybe one day someone will stand up to them. Maybe even show them a taste of their own medicine. That would be awesome.'_**With that last thought he fell asleep not knowing what was waiting for him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N :** Thanks to those who have read, favorite, reviewed, etc. my first chapter it really means a lot. I don't know why but for some reason why I typed the author's name on here who gave me the idea for this story it did not type out. So please go check out ** .1** 's stories. I also need some help with a chapter so if you want the details please PM me. Anyway I think I might have drawn out this chapter so forgive me. Enjoy :D

**/…./= thoughts**

* * *

The next day Yugi was sitting in history class. He was writing notes on his report on Ancient Egypt. His favorite topic. He was in the middle of writing when the teacher called for the class's attention. "Class, I know this is supposed to be done at the beginning of class but our friend was running a little late today." Yugi was confused. What did he mean our friend? Where they getting a new student? Usually they know the day before if they were.

The teacher waved the young man in and Yugi let out a small gasp. "Class this is Yami Sennen." Yugi could not stop staring at the man. The first thing that came to his mind was that they looked like twins. At first glance you would not be able to tell them apart. But if you really looked at them you could see minor differences. Yugi had light skin and was short for his age. He was about as tall as a middle schooler. He had hair that defied gravity and pointed into five spikes. His hair was also naturally tri-colored. It was black with red tips and he had blond bangs that framed his face perfectly. His face was round which made him look childlike. His eyes did not help the fact that he looked childlike. They were big and round. He was had a unique eye color. They were the most beautiful shade of amethyst. A lot of girls including his friend Tea have told him that they were jealous of his eyes.

Yami on the other hand had the same skin as Yugi but had the slightest hint of a tan. He was taller than Yugi but only by a few inches. He had the exact same hair. The difference here was that Yami had streaks of blond that shot straight up through his hair. Yami was also a little more built then Yugi. His face was angular as well as his eyes. But instead of being blue or green or any color like that his eyes were a unique shade as well. They were a blood red crimson. People who did not know him thought he was some kind of demonic being.

Because of it being Yami's first day he did not receive a school uniform yet. He was wearing black men's tank top, black jeans, and black boots. **/Huh I wonder if he likes black?/** Yugi thought. Yugi was still staring and did not hear the teacher tell Yami to sit in the empty seat next to him. It wasn't until he heard a deep baritone voice say "Is something wrong?" that Yugi broke out of his staring spell and nearly fell onto the floor.

When Yugi realized that Yami was standing in front of him a light pink shade appeared on his cheeks. As he turned away he said "N-no nothing is wrong why? **/ Why did I stutter? Probably because I was caught staring/** Yami sat in his seat and said " Well aside from all the girls, you were the only one staring at me and continued to stare while I walked here to my seat." "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Maybe I was shocked that we look so much alike. I mean I have never seen anyone with the exact same hair as me before." Yami smiled. "Nor have I. Well you know my name, what is yours?" " Yugi Motou."

Yami smiled " Yugi. That is a nice name. Do your parents like games?" Yugi sighed and then gave him a sad smile. "Yes they loved games. When I was born they wanted to name me after a game but they had too many favorites and they were not going to call me "game". So they thought about the word in another language and they settled on the Japanese word yugi. We played games all the time. We loved each other so much. One day I was with my grandfather because my parents were returning from a trip and we got the news that their plane crashed . No one survived." Yugi wiped his eyes so nobody would see his eyes watering.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Yugi smiled. "It's ok. It's just hard to forget that they're gone sometimes." I know what you mean." Yugi looked at him confused and then said " Have you lost a relative?" It was Yami's turn to give Yugi the sad smile. "Yes. My mother and brother. I was ten and she was pregnant with my brother. She died a few minutes after his birth and he was not healthy enough and passed a half hour after. Yugi was shocked. "I'm really sorry, I should not have asked." " You had every right to ask. You told me about your parents, I can tell you about my mother and brother." Yugi gave him a small smile. " We should change the topic before we regret talking to each other." Yami chuckled " Alright what is everyone working on?" " A report on your favorite time period." "That sounds interesting, may I ask what yours is?" Yugi nodded and said "Ancient Egypt. I have always been fascinated by the Pharaohs and what it may have been like to live back then. Whenever an exhibit comes to the museum I always go and see it" Yami grinned ." I think we have more in common than just our appearances. I like Ancient Egypt as well Yugi." Yugi turned away. He could feel the blush coming to his face and he did not want Yami to see it**./Was it just me or did he say my name… seductively? No it must be my imagination./**

After history was lunch. Yugi invited Yami to sit with him and his friends. If they ever got to there that is. Once the two made it to the hallway after the bell Yami was bombarded by girls. Yugi tried to shoo them away but to no avail. After five minutes of barely making down the hallway Yami finally said "I am glad you all want to talk to me and ask me questions but can it please wait until another time. It is lunch time and I do need to eat." With That the girls parted and let Yami and Yugi be on their way. A few seconds of silence went by and Yugi finally said "How did you do that?" Yami chuckled and said " How did I do what?" " Make them leave you alone? You became Moses for a split second. You said a command and they parted like the Red Sea." Yami couldn't help but laugh. "Moses huh? I'll take that as a compliment." Yugi blushed and tried to hide it. Yami saw it though but didn't say anything. " A compliment about what?" Yugi said "Never mind. Yugi could you not tell that those girls were flirting?" Yugi had to stop and think. He couldn't blame the girls. Yami was handsome, he had a nice voice, he was slightly muscular (with his no sleeved shirt anyone could see this)./**Wait did I just admit he was handsome? There is nothing wrong with saying another guy is handsome.. right?/** To the girls he was perfect. Almost godlike really. **/Oh is that what he meant by the compliment?/** "Yugi? Are You alright?" " Huh-Oh yeah just lost in thought is all." Yugi said smiling to his new friend. "And what were you thinking about?" Yugi's cheeks turned light pink. "N-nothing."/**Dammit again with the stuttering and why do I keep blushing we are just friends there is no way that I am gay. Right?/** "Alright Yugi, don't tell me. Keep your secrets." **/He is cute when he blushes. I wonder how many more times I can make him do it./**

Once they got their food and past a few more girls, Yugi led Yami to a big oak tree in the school courtyard. When they got there Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Ryou, Serenity, Barkura, Marik, and Malik were already sitting and eating their food. Yami looked at Yugi and said "Your friends I'm guessing?" "Yup, although a couple of them I don't know how we become friends really." Yami smiled at Yugi's comment and looked at his group of friends. Yeah he could see what Yugi meant.

Tea looked up and just about spilled her drink on herself when she saw Yami. " Hey guys this is Yami, he is new so I invited him to sit with us." Yugi stated while sitting next to Joey. Yami smiled but before he could say anything Tea jumped up and said " I'm Tea, It's nice to finally have a cute guy in this group for once." All the boys just looked at her while Yami chuckled. He liked her already. Tea Gardner was just a little taller than he was. Then again she had platform shoes on. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was wearing the school's uniform the consisted of a pink coat, a white shirt, a blue skirt and white leggings. Joey got up from his spot and said " Tea you know I'm the best looking guy in this whole school." Yugi along with his other friends had to hold their laughs. It didn't happen. They all erupted and Joey glared at all of them. The only one that wasn't laughing as Seto. He just smirked at the blond and then continued reading his book. This confused Yami. **/That one either doesn't show a lot of emotions or he has a thing for the blond./**

Joey Wheeler was a tall blond who loved to eat. He had honey brown eyes and wore the same blue uniform as all the other boys. He also had a temper but knew how to keep it under control. Seto Kaiba on the other hand knew how to push Joey's buttons. He had short brown hair and was the tallest out of the whole group. He had blue eyes that could freeze you in your tracks. Just like Joey he had a temper but kept it under control. He had to since he was the youngest CEO in the world. Joey looked at Yami . "Sit down and eat, we aren't gonna bite you. Although I'm not too sure about Seto, Marik and Bakura." Pointing to said boys. Seto rolled his eyes while the other two glare at Joey.

Bakura Sanzoku had long snow white hair that looked as if it was unbrushed. His skin was lighter than Yugi's. His eyes were angular and a dark shade of brown. He is also just a little shorter than Joey. He had moved here from England during their eight grade year and became friends with Ryou. He had gotten picked on the first month after he moved and ended up sending the kid to the hospital. Everyone knew not to mess with him. Marik Ishtar had tan skin and blond hair that spiked up in every direction. He had lavender eyes and was well built. He was the same height as Bakura. Just like Bakura he moved here in eight grade from Egypt. Also like Bakura he could hurt you. These two became friends immediately. Yami sat next to Yugi and everyone continued introducing themselves.

Tristan Taylor was as tall as Joey with brown hair and brown eyes. He was known for being the class clown along with Joey. Serenity was Joey's sister. She was as tall as Tea and had red hair and green eyes. Along with Ryou she is very shy and quiet. Ryou Lindel was like Bakura's twin. He had long snow white hair and pale skin. Unlike Bakura he had a little bit of childlike features. He had a roundish but yet angular face. He had brown eyes that were round but also a little angular. He was as tall as Tea and Serenity . He had move here a year before Bakura form England. Malik Blishtar _( ha ha little kuriboh joke_) looked like Marik's twin as well. He had tan skin and blond hair that was a lot tamer then Marik's. He had eyes like Ryou except they were lavender and he was also the same height as Ryou. He had moved a year before Marik from Egypt.

They sat there and continued eating and talking when Tea decided to play twenty questions. "So Yami, where are you from?" Yami took a sip from his drink and noticed that everyone even Seto was looking at him. "Well, I'm from Egypt. Cairo to be exact. My father is the mayor." Everyone just looked at him with wide eyes, except Seto. If you're from Egypt and your father is the mayor, what are you doing here?" Tea continued. Yami sighed. This was a topic he really did not want to talk about this early. "My father sent me here to live with my uncle and cousin because there are riots going on in Cairo. He doesn't think It's safe for me to be there." "Do we know your cousin? Does he go here?" " No he goes to a private school. I actually moved here away from my uncle. We were having problems the day I moved here from Cairo." Tea's eyes grew wide with awe. " Cool so you have a place of your own?" "Yes, I called my father and told him what happened. He sent me money to get my own place and he continues to send me money so I can pay rent and buy food. He called me last week and told me I need to look for a part time job at least so I can buy my own food." Tea looked at him and said " So what happened between you and your uncle?" "It's really something I do not like to talk about nor do I want to talk about." "How come?" At this point Yugi could see that Yami did not want to answer any more questions about his family. "Alright Tea, I think Yami is done playing twenty questions."

A few minutes later the bell ran and they all went their separate ways. "What class do you have next Yami?" Yugi asked. "Art." " Really, me too!" "Let's get going then." Yugi smiled and led Yami to the art room. Yami was once again introduced to the class because of being new and told to pick an empty seat. All the girls who had an empty seat next to them whined when he took the seat across from Yugi. "Alright class, today's assignment is to draw the person across from you in any way. Realistic, abstract, cartoon, etc.. If you do not have anyone sitting across from you, draw the person sitting next to you." Yami and Yugi looked at each other. "What are you going to do?" Yami asked. "I'm not sure. I'm pretty good at realistic so I guess I'll do that." "I can't wait to see it." Yugi smiled and began sketching. It had been ten minutes and Yami had not made one mark on his paper.

**/What am I going to do? I am not an artist. I can draw cartoons but I'm not going to draw him as a goofy cartoon character he is just too cute./** Yami looked at Yugi's drawing. He was halfway through the face and class was nowhere near over. Every now and then Yugi would look up and look and Yami. At first Yami didn't know what he was doing but then when he saw the sketch on Yugi's paper he knew. He decided to mess with him every few minutes. Every time he would make a different face. He would stick his tongue out, he would cross his eyes, raise an eyebrow. "Will you stop" Yugi said giggling. "Why?" Yami said smiling while trying to hold back his laugh. "I can't draw your face if you keep doing that." "Ok, what do you want me to do?" "I don't know, it's your face." "Ok, I'll just smile." "Works for me." Yugi looked at Yami and then back down to his paper./**He has such a nice smile. Did I seriously just think that? There's nothing wrong with thinking a guy has a nice smile, nothing at all./** Yami watched as Yugi continued his drawing smiling whenever Yugi looked up at him. He noticed how he would stick out his tongue when he was concentrating. Yami let out a small chuckle while watching Yugi. **/His eyes are so big and beautiful. He looks like an innocent child. Isn't there a name for that? Chibi? That's it! I'll draw him as a chibi./ **Almost instantly Yami began sketching. The sudden movement startled Yugi.

"You almost made me mess up." Yugi said smiling. "What?" "You were just sitting there and then you just like attacked the paper, it made me jump." Yugi said giggling at himself. " Sorry." Yami said chuckling. At the end of class they showed each other their drawings. Yugi started chuckling. "What?" "Nothing, it's just really cute. I wasn't expecting this is all." Yami smiled. " I should sort of say the same thing. This is amazing Yugi. It looks like a photo. How did you get so much detail in just one class?" Yugi blushed. "I like to draw in my spare time. Besides playing games and learning about Ancient Egypt. I guess I have just learned some tricks to drawing quick." They both turned in their drawings and down the hallway to their lockers. Art was the last class of the day. "Yami, would you like to come over to my house?" "I don't know Yugi, as much as I would like to, we have the report to work on for history plus I have to start looking for a part time job remember." "Oh, my house is connected to a game shop. My grandfather runs it and I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you work there." "Ok Yugi, I'll come over." "Awesome, you can talk to grandpa and then afterword we can work on our reports since we are both doing Ancient Egypt." Yami smiled at his new friend. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey Guys. Sorry for using a chapter space for an author's note. I just wanted to let you know of a mistake that keeps happening and if it happens in this I am going to be so mad. So the person who gave me the idea for the story.. her name is Brittany and when I type her username it never turns out… I am very sorry for this . Please go read .1's stories. Another **_thing I have not started another chapter yet because I need a little help. Within the next chapter or so I need a fight to happen and I don't know how to write it. If anyone would be willing to write one for me I would gladly use your fight in my story. It is between Yami and two jocks/bullies. He has to beat the crap out of them while getting a little beat himself( he is defending Yugi). If you would like to help me with this please PM me. Please guys I really want to start my next chapter but I need this fight so I can know where to put it._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again to all those who have favorite, reviewed, followed and all that good stuff. I have to thank brittany. olea. 1 for giving me the idea for this story. To all those who have PMed me about helping me with a part in the story THANK YOU. I can't wait to see all your ideas. I tried to come up with a good chapter but I think this was a result of me being board. I hope you all still like it. Enjoy

**/…./ thoughts**

* * *

It was Saturday. No school, no work, no nothing. Everyone was hanging out at the Kaiba mansion. "Hey Yami, I hear you found yourself a job." Joey said cheerfully. Yami smiled at his blond friend. "Yes I have. Yugi's grandpa has gratefully allowed me to help out around the game shop, but how did you know I got a job?" "Yugi called me yesterday just to talk and he mentioned it." Yami glanced to Yugi with an "Oh" as his only response. Yugi just smiled and said "Have you called your father yet and told him Yami?" Yami shook his head. "No, I was going to do it later if I didn't forget."

"Enough about Yami's job, does anyone know why Kaiba invited us to his mansion?" Bakura asked. "I was wondering the same thing. It is very rare that he lets any of us come over, even rarer that he invites us over." Ryou stated. Just then Kaiba walked in the room with someone next to him. I invited you here because I have something for you." Marik smirked. "I think I might have a heart attack. Seto Kaiba giving us something. Hell must have froze over." Everyone started laughing. They knew that Kaiba only gave stuff on birthdays and holidays. "Ha ha just to let you know it's for your entertainment but I need info from you for my company." Seto said with a smirk. "I knew there was some kind of catch. You businessmen always have a catch." Joey said.

"If that's what you want to call it then fine. I have a game that will be coming out soon and I have demos for each of you to tryout. Before you ask why I am letting you all try it let me tell you that I am tired of my employees kissing my ass and not telling me what I want to hear. I know that you all will tell me the truth." Ryou nodded and said "When do you need our reviews?" "Two months should be enough time for you to play the whole thing, right. Now before someone reminded me why I invited you all here I was in the middle of something. Mokuba, please give them their games." Kaiba then left the room to go back to his office, leaving Mokuba with his friends. While Mokuba made his way around the room and made small talk Yami elbowed Yugi. "Who is he?" nodding towards Mokuba. "That's Kaiba's brother Mokuba. He is such a sweet kid, can get on your nerves sometimes, but he's really sweet. He is the only relative Kaiba has left. He would be devastated is something would happen to him." Yami gave Yugi a sad smile. Thinking at how Yugi only had his grandpa and how he only had his father. Well he had his uncle and cousin but they were not all that close. "HEY YUGI!" This cheerful happy loud voice brought Yami out of his thoughts.

"Hi Mokuba, how are you? I see you're still loud." Mokuba chuckled "Yeah, Seto tells me to quiet down all the time. I see you haven't grown any." "I have too." Mokuba giggled "By how much, half a centimeter." "Oh you Kaiba's and your intelligence. If you weren't nine I would punch you." Yugi said while holding back a laugh. "Right like Seto would let you get away with that. Anyway here is your game." "Thanks, Mokie." Mokuba smiled and turned to Yami. "You must be Yami." He said while extending his hand. Yami shook his hand and said "Yes I am, I understand your name is Mokuba." The raven haired boy gave Yami a big smile. "Yup, Seto told me all about you. Welcome to Domino by the way. I'm glad that my brother has chosen to be your friend instead of your enemy. With being a businessman he has a lot of those. Anyway here is your game, I hope you enjoy it." Yami smiled at the boy. "Thank you Mokuba." Mokuba said his goodbyes before leaving the room to go do something else.

It had been about ten minutes since Mokuba left the room. Yami looked around the room and noticed something he hadn't before. Bakura and Ryou were holding hands. Malik was sitting in Marik's lap. Seto was sitting on the floor next to Joey flirting with him. **/ Wait when did Seto walk back in the room and since when does he flirt?/** Yugi was sitting next to Yami in his own world. "Yugi?" "Yes Yami?" "Why are Bakura and Ryou holding hands? Are they together?" Yugi giggled. **/He has such a cute laugh/** "Of course they are together. When Bakura moved here he didn't show any emotion what so ever. He always had that tough guy face on. Then he met Ryou and I guess you could say that Ryou softened him up. Same thing goes with Malik and Marik." "I see." Yugi smiled and said "Have you never noticed them holding hands or anything before?" Yami had to think. "No, not really I was always sort of focused on something else." Yugi looked at him confused but brushed it away.

"What about those two Yugi?" Yugi looked over to Seto who was smirking and Joey who was blushing. "Joey has a crush on Seto and knows that Seto has a crush on him by the continuous flirting. He just wants Seto to admit it to him. Kaiba is a bit more difficult. He will flirt when around people but doesn't want people around when he talks to Joey about his feelings. He doesn't want others to see his emotional side. " Yami looked at his friend confused. "How do you know all of this?" "For some reason they all come to me for help. I don't know why really." Yami noticed that Yugi was fidgeting with the game in his hands. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand causing him to look at Yami with a blush on his face. "Maybe it's because your kind and caring and very smart." Yami said with a sweet smile. Yugi's blush deepened. **/That stupid cute smile again/** Yami chuckled deep in his throat at Yugi's bush which caused him to shiver**. /What in the world, why did I shiver. It was just a laugh, I've heard him laugh before./** "You know you really have to stop blushing around me. It might make me think you like me." Yami said chuckling again. Yugi's bush deepened even more**. /What the, what is this feeling. It feels like butterflies. But that only happens when, oh my god./**

After a while a thought finally came to Malik. "Hey Kaiba what about Tristan, Serenity, and Tea? Do you have games for them?" "Malik that was a discussion that took place over an hour ago and yes. They got them yesterday since they were busy today." "Anyway, Bakura it's getting late, we should be heading out." Ryou said. "As should we Malik." Marik stated. Around six p.m. everyone had left the mansion. Yugi and Yami were walking down the street to the game shop. "Yami are you staying for dinner tonight or are you going to go ahead home?" Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled. "Yugi ever since the first day I came to your home your grandpa has offered me to stay for dinner. I don't think I could ever turn down your grandpa." Yugi smiled up at him and then said "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Yami thought for a moment. "No, why?" " I thought we could hang out and I could show you what you could do around the shop or we could do stuff around town." "Do stuff around town? Like what." "Well there is an arcade, umm-" Yami chuckled. "I'm sure something else will come to you Yugi, until then I would love to hang out with you." They smiled at each other and continued in their walk. **/Go away butterflies. Ok so I might like him but still go away butterflies./**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** Sorry for taking so long. I have not been feeling well. I have to say THANK YOU to LOL61 and QueenofRhymes for writing a fight for me. I used snippets of LOL61's for when the jocks find Yugi (so technically it's not really a fight). QueenofRhymes is when Yami finds Yugi. I added Yugi's thoughts into it. Enjoy :D

**/…/ Yugi's thoughts ~….~ Yami's thoughts**

* * *

Yugi was sitting in class barley able to pay attention to the lesson. His mind kept wondering to the past few days he had spent with Yami. On Sunday they both had a fun time hanging out. They even bumped into Tristan and Joey who joined them on their day of fun. The other two days Yugi and Yami took care of the shop after school while Grandpa was out visiting a friend or shopping. Over those few days Yugi had realized that he did indeed have small feelings for Yami. He had no idea when or how to tell him or if he even wanted to. He didn't even know if Yami liked guys.

"Are you ok Yug?" Yugi was brought out of his thoughts by his friends' simple little statement. He looked at Joey who had a look of concern on his face.

Yugi sighed and said "Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

"What could possibly be on your mind? You were fine when we all met at the oak tree this morning."

"It's complicated Joey."

Joey was about to say something when he was cut off by their teacher. " , why are you talking when you should be paying attention to the lesson?"

"Sorry, Yugi looked unwell so I was asking if he was alright." Joey said

" , are you feeling well. Do you need to see the nurse?"

Yugi put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

The teacher sighed and said "Please try and pay attention." Yugi nodded but his mind just kept wondering. **/Ugh this is going to be a long day./**

At the end of the day, Yami had left Yugi a note in his locker saying that he had to stay after to school to help one of his teachers for a while. This meant that he would be a little late for work and Yugi would have to walk home alone. **/I'm sure that grandpa won't mind Yami staying after school for a while. I mean he has me to help him. I don't mind walking home alone either. I have done it for years. I just don't want to do it today.**/ Today was Wednesday. Yugi's 'favorite' day of the week**. / I wish he didn't have to stay after today. Why had I not told him about this. Maybe he would be the one to help me. No. Nobody stand up to them. But just maybe he would. It's too late now./**

When Yugi reached the front doors and looked outside he was surprised. He did not see the jocks anywhere. **/Come to think of it, I didn't get beat up this morning. How strange./** Yugi didn't want to take any chances and bolted out of the school. He was halfway home when he heard a noise in an alleyway**. / What was that? It's them, I know it's them. Relax Yugi, it was just an animal./** Yugi was about to start walking again when he heard someone say "Well if it isn't our favorite punching bag." **/Shit, I knew it./** Yugi turned around and say one of the jocks. "G-go away." Yugi said trying to sound brave. They just laughed and teased him. Out of nowhere one of them punched Yugi I the stomach. He doubled over and tried to catch his breath. The same jock punched him in the ribs causing him to fall to the ground. Another jock grabbed Yugi and started dragging him into the alley. "Since we didn't see you this morning, we are going to double the amount of damage we do to you." the jock said with an evil grin.

Yami was walking down the street when he heard faint screams and agonizing gasps coming from an alleyway. He ignored them at first but when they became clearer and more precise his heart stopped beating, his breath hitched. **~ It can't be, can it?~**

Unfortunately for him, those screams belonged to none other than Yugi. Yami narrowed his eyes and quickly recollected himself. He ran as fast as he could to the alleyway. When he reached it, his eyes and heart dropped dead. On the ground was lying the poor boy whose amethyst eyes and in fact his whole face seemed to be in wounds. There were definitely going to be some bruises left. His spiked hair was ruffled and messed up. It was covered in dirt along with his clothes. The teen tried to move only to gasp slightly. **~Did they hurt him so much as to break his limbs?~**

One of the idiots who did this laughed and kicked him again only to cause more pain to the poor boy that could do nothing but shriek and close his eyes trying to shut the agony away. Yami clenched his fists as he tried to regain control of his emotions and mainly his anger but the other two's wicked and mostly satisfied laughter made his blood boil. He could no longer take it. But instead of just going there to beat them up he decided to use the narrowness of the alley to his advantage.

He knew he could not defeat them quickly enough and prevent Yugi from feeling any more pain or at least as less as possible. Yami gulped as he knew there was only one thing he could do that could work. He quickly devised a plan and smirked eyeing each and every one of the jocks who had dared hurt his friend. He clenched his fists and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to be as fast as he had never been. **~Hang in there Yugi.~**

" Hey!," Yami called out drawing their attention. He smirked when his simple call had worked wonders on these three. Apparently they were all extremely stupid as to divert their whole attention to him abandoning their victim. He then proceeded with his plan. **/Yami?/**

" You mutt talkin' to us?!," The blond screamed with an unpleasant voice that could make anyone cringe and want to hold their ears or would immediately make them deaf. Yami chuckled slightly at the thought earning the jock's undivided attention. Apparently that chuckle had been enough to cause anger to course through his system. The jock made a few steps and was ready to charge at Yami but another one of them put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't waste your time with this idiot, Josh," The black-haired with the green eyes said.

** ~Me being the idiot? Look who's talking?~**

" Guys. He's obviously searchin' for trouble. Why don't ya just leave the mutt alone and help me finish takin' care of this idiot." The brown-haired with the blue eyes said.

**~Mutt, idiot…Don't these ignorant fools know any other words?~** Apparently their vocabulary was not excessive by the least. Yami shook his head of those thoughts and decided it was high time someone taught them a lesson. He glared at the three as he said, "You three are cowards." **/Yami, please help me./**

" What gave ya that idea mutt?" Josh asked earning a cringe from Yami who smirked despite that.

"You are beating up an obviously defenseless person while there is someone else who would gladly take his place and show you what fear truly means." Yami stated earning confused looks from some of them.

It took a few minutes for the information to sink in but once it had had all three of them charged at Yami aiming their fists for his face. The crimson-eyed teen only smirked and dodged all three of them gracefully only by stepping away with a few centimeters.

"Hey! Stay still!" The three yelled as they kept on doing that again and again only to have their aim move and avoid every single one of their attacks.

After a few minutes of pointless punches from the jocks and successful dodges from Yami's side all three of the bullies were panting. The spiked-haired teen wondered how they could've tired out after only a good ten to fifteen minutes of useless fighting yet he dismissed the thought. It was time to make his move. He swiftly dodged a few other punches aimed for his stomach and face and charged at one of them. He kicked the brown-haired jock in the gut and the stomach. He then ducked from a way too slow unneeded punch and tripped the bully making him gasp when he hit the solid ground. Yami smirked at his success and turned around. **/Yami is helping me. Yami is standing up for me./**

"The consequences for you will be severe as well so I suggest you leave now before I get serious." Yami said hoping the other two had some common sense and would use it but apparently they either lacked that particular quality or decided against listening to it. He sighed when he easily dodged a few pointless attacks from the black-haired guy. He had to admit though he did not expect the next move.

Suddenly out of nowhere Josh appeared and grabbed him from behind. **/Yami!/**The blond held him by the arms as he let his friend punch Yami in the stomach who could only gasp a little in pain. It was true they could punch well but the crimson-eyed teen was not going to give up. He endured the agony and waited for the kicks to subside or at least lessen. He tried to free his arms but Josh was holding him too tight. His upper arms were starting to hurt from the strong grasp. Yami knew he would not last much longer. He was not gasping for air and struggling pointlessly against his captor. The spiked-hair teen regretted doing this again knowing how much it hurt but he saw no other way out. He kicked Josh in the shin and welcomed the coldness of the hard ground as he fell to his knees on it. He tried to recollect his breathing as he watched the jock lying on the ground being joined by his friend. He narrowed his eyes and struggled to get up. He managed but knew he would soon pass out. **~ I underestimated them. Now I'm facing the consequences of such a big mistake but they still don't know what I'm capable of.~**

Yami breathed in some air and charged at them again. He managed to deceive the black-haired one to run away and successfully landed a swift kick on Josh's stomach knocking the air out of him. The blond gasped for air but Yami did not care. He was ready to do something similar to the black-haired one. He raised his eyes to meet the jock's ones but the minute he saw what was going to happen the spiked-haired teen's crimson orbs widened. "Y-Yami!" He rushed to the whimpering Yugi on the ground who could only struggle and helplessly try to crawl away from the blade of the pocket knife which was aiming directly for his stomach. The edge of the weapon was just about to cut through Yugi's already purple skin when something unexpected happened. Blood was shed but it was not the amethyst-eyed teen's but Yami's. Yugi gasped, the jock smirked as he saw Yami cringe and nearly scream in pain. The crimson-eyed teen grasped his stomach tightly and waited for the bleeding to lessen.

Yami was going to be sensible and wait but he could not as the black-haired jock was aiming again for Yugi. The crimson-eyed teen abruptly got up and kicked the jock's knife out if hands. He then shoved him against a wall and strangled him. His grip on the black-haired bully was growing stronger and tighter with each passing second until Yami was satisfied with the fact that only utter horror could be read in the despicable person's eyes. He let go of him and said, " If I ever, ever see you hurt or even try or attempt anything that could hurt Yugi the slightest in any way possible, I will make sure you will not live to see the rise of the sun the next day!"

His deep baritone voice sounded so threatening and held so much venom that it could scare even an assassin away. Yugi gasped when he heard such a change in the normally calm and soothing voice Yami always used. There was no longer care or concern only pure hatred and anger and it even scared Yugi a bit. The determined and terrifying look Yami shot the three jocks was enough to make them afraid of him for a lifetime or even more for a whole eternity. Yugi was grateful for what his friend had done but he was still slightly scared. Yugi's heart was pounding fast in his chest and the young boy thought it would burst out any moment. His breaths were fast and shallow. His vision was a bit blurry but he could distinguish three running forms in the distance and Yami's one which was a lot closer to Yugi.

The amethyst-eyed teen had twisted his ankle and his knees hurt from all the kicking but he managed to limp his way next to Yami who had fallen down to his knees. The crimson-eyed teen was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed but they immediately shot open and were alert when the he had felt another presence next to him. Yugi looked at his friend worriedly and managed to reach out and stroke the other's cheek. Yami leaned into the touch and immersed himself into the warmth of Yugi's hand. The crimson-eyed teen smiled that oh so breathtaking smile which looked astounding even when it held hidden pain in its corners. Yugi smiled sadly yet even in this moment he could not help but blush a little when he felt Yami's own warm hand cover his and caress it gently.

Guilty and worried crimson met with concerned and as well worried amethyst.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Yugi." Yami whispered as he continued to stroke Yugi's hand despite knowing what would happen soon.

Yugi shook his head and said in an audible tone unlike his friend's was, "You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I should be thanking you. I don't know what would've happened to me if you had not shown up."

Yami smiled and asked, "Does this mean you're not badly wounded Yugi?"

Yugi nodded shooting Yami a reassuring smile which earned him a genuine and….loving one from Yami.

" Good." Yami whispered before collapsing in front of Yugi making his eyes widen in shock. The amethyst-eyed teen could only scream the other's name, gasp and mostly pray that nothing too bad had happened to his friend. He could only hope that Yami's wounds were not as deep and severe as they appeared to be. That was the only thing left for Yugi- hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys! Once again sorry for taking so long. This is sort of going to be a semi short chapter. I have to say Thank You to **tudorgirl941**. I had no idea how to start the beginning of this story and it's as if she read my mind because she sent me a possibility for the beginning. And guess what… I'm using it :D Please Enjoy :D

**/…./ Yugi thoughts ~…~ Yami thoughts**

* * *

Yugi cried, gasping for air "Yami! He croaked, "Yug?... Is that you?" Yugi whipped round. "Joey!" "Oh my god." Whispered Joey, looking at the unconscious Yami. "Hang on Yug! I'll get your grandpa!" Said the blond running as fast as he could. "Yami." He whispered.

"Yami?" Yami thought he heard a sweet voice, calling him. He followed the voice into a bright light. "Yami? Yami! He's awake!" Yami looked up "Yugi? He sat up, and winced in pain. "Yami, I'm sorry..I should have got up.. I should have helped you!... I.. I" Yami reached out and stroked his cheek. "Yugi.., you're safe" he smiled. He looked around, realizing he was in a hospital ward. At that point, a worried Tea came in burbling twenty questions at once. Yami frowned, tired from his encounter with the thugs. Joey came in "Jeez Tea, let the guy breathe! Hey Yami, how you holding up?" Yami smiled, being friends with this blond had its advantages "Fine thank you Joey." The nurse came in "Visiting hours are over" she said with a smile "Will he be OK?" Tea asked anxiously. The nurse nodded "It was a minor gash, he should be home in a few days" satisfied, Tea left, followed by Joey "See ya Yami, hey Yug! Ya coming?" Yugi nodded. "In a minute Joey." Joey shrugged and left. Yami smiled "I take it Joey found us?" Yugi nodded. Yami's eyes opened wide. "Yugi?.. You're crying?" Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes shining with tears "Yami, I'm sorry, if we haven't become friends then you wouldn't have been stabbed! Please forgive me!" Yami frowned "Yugi, look at me." His tone startled Yugi "Those despicable people who beat you are to blame, and I would rather take a knife through the stomach than watch you suffer, if I get injured protecting my best friend, then so be it." Yugi stared speechless. Yami smiled "Ahh, feel better? Yugi nodded and left, before he went however, he turned back and smiled at Yami "I'll see you soon Yami." Yami looked at Yugi lovingly "Goodbye Yugi" and with that he lay down** ~What's this feeling? Could it be?... Love?~**Yami fell asleep before he could think more about it.

Yugi woke up the next morning and remembered something that made him smile. Today was a professional day, which meant he didn't he didn't have school. **/I can hang out with Yami all day today!/** Yugi smiled as he quickly gathered his clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. After a nice bath he ran downstairs and almost made it to the door when he heard his grandfather stopped him. "Where do you think you're going so early?"

"I don't have school today, so I was going to the hospital to spend the day with Yami." Yugi said while rubbing his arm nervously.

"Not without breakfast you're not."

Yugi smiled and said "Of course Grandpa, besides he is probably still asleep anyway." With that both of them headed into the kitchen to eat.

Yami was sitting in his hospital bed looking out the window when a nurse walked in. " , you have a visitor."

Yami looked at her and smiled, "Thank you."

"How are you feeling Yami?" Yugi asked

"My stomach still hurts but I guess that's what happens when you get stabbed, other than that I'm fine."

Yugi smiled "That's good to hear."

Both of them had completely forgotten that the nurse was still there. " , what can I get you to eat this morning?"

"Anything, I'm not a picky eater."

The nurse smiled at him and walked out of the room. Yugi just looked at him and said "Really, you'll eat anything?"

Yami chuckled, "No, I just wanted her to leave me alone. Ever since I got here and she was assigned to be my nurse she won't stop flirting with me. It's just as bad as school." Yugi couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Shut it." Yami said while trying not to laugh himself.

"I'm sorry, I just find it so funny that just about everywhere you go you have girls following you and flirting with you." Yami just rolled his eyes. Just then the nurse had come back.

" , here is your breakfast."

"Thank you." Yami said

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"You're absolutely sure?"

**~Oh my~** " Yes I'm sure."

"Ok, if you do need anything jus-"

"Just press the call button, I know now please, can you go so I can eat and talk to my friend." Both boys watched as the nurse left.

"Wow, she was really wanting a reason to stay." Yugi said

"I told you, just like school."

"Right, so what did she bring you?"

Yami didn't even look at the tray when she brought it in. "Toast, yogurt, a banana, and a small and by small I mean SMALL bowl of oatmeal." Yami sighed "You know I wish there was a stove in here so I could make my own food. The only thing looks appetizing on this tray is the banana and yogurt."

"Now that you mention it, the toast does look burnt and the oatmeal looks really watery. This is one reason why I don't like hospitals. The food is horrible." Yugi said. Yami chuckled as he began to peel the banana. "I couldn't agree more."

"So when do you think you will get out of here?"

"Well the nurse said a few days, but I'm hoping tomorrow. I know I have to come back in at least a week to get the stitches out if I haven't reopened them or anything."

"Right, let's hope you get to leave tomorrow then." Yugi said with a big smile.

Yami and Yugi spent the whole day together just talking about random things. At the end of the day before Yugi left, Yami's doctor came in to check him for the last time that day.

" , I have good news for you. You are allowed to leave tomorrow. You just need someone to help you home to make sure you get there ok and that you don't reopen your stitches." Yugi and Yami smiled at each other.

"Yugi, do you think you could help me?"

"Yami, I have school, remember. But maybe if I talked to grandpa he would let me, but if not I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind helping you."

"Alright." Yami said smiling at Yugi.

"Just remember at the end of the week, come back here so we can see if those stitches are ready to come out." The doctor said before walking away.

"Alright Yami, me or grandpa will be here tomorrow to get you."

"Right, see you tomorrow." Yami said

"Maybe."

"No, I will."

Yugi blushed and turned around to start walking home. **/Why do people blush? It's embarrassing. I'm sure he saw it. Ugh./**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry again guys I had writer's block. Then I stared watching Fullmetal Alchemist and I couldn't stop… that is such a good show. Anyway I will try to update more often but no promises. Enjoy :D

**~…..~ Yami thoughts**

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home. How's Yami doing?" Yugi yelled as he walked into the living room. He heard a chuckle and a figure appear in the kitchen doorway. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Yami? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at home resting."

"This I know, but I told you I would see you again, and I knew that if your grandfather came to get me he would not let me stay at my home alone." Yami said.

"So he brought you here. Why didn't he just take you home and stay with you?"

"Yugi, he has a shop to run, and I don't need to be waited on. I just need to not move around a lot."

"Where is Grandpa anyway?"

"He knew that you were on your way home from school, so he closed the shop early to go run some errands."

"So he has been running the shop and you have been sitting here all day? You must have been board."

"Well no, actually I helped with the shop."

"Yami, you just said that you can't move around too much." Yugi stated

Yami smiled, "Relax Yugi. I told your grandpa that, I also told him that I didn't want to just lie around so I sat at the counter while your grandpa did inventory and other things like that."

Yugi sighed and then smiled, "That's good. When do you think you can go back to school?" Yami sat down on the couch and thought.

"You know what, the doctor never told me that. He just said not to move around too much or do any strenuous activity."

"You get the stiches out at the end of the week right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you heard the doctor tell me that, so what are you try to get at?"

"I was just wondering if grandpa would mind letting you stay in the guest room until then. Do you have any classes with anyone besides me?"

"Yes I have classes with a lot of people." Yami started chuckling

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I meant."

"Yes some of our other friends are in each of my classes. Why?"

Well, if you can't go to school, then any notes or anything we take we can bring them to you to let you copy so you can be caught up and if something comes up like a test you can be a little prepared for it."

Yami smiled, "Thank you, Yugi." Yugi smiled and they continued talking about whatever came to their minds the rest of the day.

* * *

A week later, Yami had gotten his stiches out, and copied all the notes he could from his friends. Yami's day was going well until he walked into the doors of the school. (Yugi headed to class early that's why he is not with Yami)

"YAMI!" yelled a cluster of excited girls.

"Yami I was so worried about you." one girl said.

"Yami you're a hero, saving that poor little kid." said another girl. **~ Damn these girls, why won't they just leave me alone. Why don't they take a hint that I'm not interested.~ **He had completely blocked out what the girls were saying. Suddenly he noticed that everything had gotten quiet. He looked up to see Seto standing in front of him. All the girls looked as if they were afraid to speak.

"Don't you girls understand what he has been through?" Seto spat.

"H-he beat up bullies to help someone." A girl said nervously. Seto glared at her. His icy blue eyes freezing her where she stood.

"True that he helped Yugi from being beaten more then he already was, but Yami was stabbed in the process. I'm sure you all know that. Even though it was minor he still lost enough blood to almost kill him. And what's the first thing you do when you see him?" Seto paused glaring at each girl. "You surround him like bugs. Don't you think he might avoid you for a reason? Did it ever occur that maybe he is not interested. This is his first day back to school in a week, leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me again." All the girls nervously started walking away from the two boys.

Yami looked at Seto and said, "Don't you thinks that was a little harsh?"

Without looking at Yami Seto said, "If you weren't going to say it, then someone had to tell them."

"What do you mean Seto?

Seto smirked and looked at Yami. "I might be the only one who knows, but I don't know for a fact. I know that you're not interested in those girls or in any girls for that matter."

"Alright so you know that little fact, but I doubt you know who I'm interested in." Seto's smirk never left his face.

"You know, I may have my face in a book or my work most of the time, but I am quite the observer. I notice the way you look at Yugi. He may not notice but I do."

Yami just looked at Seto .He couldn't think of anything to say. **~Damn businessmen and having to be observant.~** Than it hit him.

"So you know. Oh well. Anyway we better get to class before we are late. How are things between you and Joey?" Yami noticed a small blush appear on Seto's face and grinned.

Seto continued looking down the hall. " You're an ass."


End file.
